1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is that of axle tubes and axle assemblies for trailer axles, especially trailer axles associated with large over the road trucking vehicles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many axle assemblies for truck trailers are fabricated from a tubular center member. At each extreme end of the tube, there is frictionally welded thereto, a spindle. The spindle provides a platform for rotatably mounting the vehicle wheel and associated rotary gear thereto. In a center portion of the axle tube outer diameter, there is typically welded thereto, brake brackets. The vehicle suspension brackets interact with the axle tube between the brake brackets.
There are two major technical challenges to be met in providing an axle assembly. First, the axle assembly must be strong and stiff enough to support the vehicle and withstand the various loading imposed upon it while maintaining proper wheel alignment. Second, the axle assembly must meet the strength and stiffness requirements, yet be as light as possible to maximize the load capacity of the vehicle.